Wood Chipper
Enforce-mint }}Wood Chipper '''is a plant that may or may not exist in Plants Vs. Zombies Impersonation. He swiftly jabs zombies at close range with splintering wood chip fisticuffs, consequentially lodging splinters that gradually chip away the health of inflicted zombies. The '''Wood Chipper also steals the armored headpieces of any nearby zombies in a 3x3 area around itself, such as cones and buckets, and promptly spits out the woodchipper'd shreds at zombies in a 3x2 area in front of itself, dealing light to moderate damage to any zombies in the area. When no zombies are closely nearby, but there are zombies in the vicinity, the Wood Chipper shreds a log of wood and sprays a widespread shower of woodchips in the 3x5 area in front of itself, dealing light damage and also afflicting zombies with splinters. Wood Chipper, being a versatile combative plant, is a plant of both the Enforce-Mint family and the Battle-Mint family, as the game he supposedly appears in allows plants to have dual plant families. Origins Wood Chipper '''is based on woodchips, "small to medium sized pieces of wood formed by cutting or chipping larger pieces of wood". '''Wood Chipper '''is a portmanteau of "woodchipper", referring to his woodchipping spray attack and partially mechanical and woodchipper-shaped appearance, "wood", referring to the plant being made of wood, "woodchip", referring to the plant being based on woodchips, "chipper", as denoted by the plant's excessively grand smile, and "chip", referring to the wooden microchips that the '''Wood Chipper attaches to zombies via his Plant Food effect, as well as "chip", as in how the Wood Chipper's splintering affliction and attacks are meant to chip away at the zombies' health, and "chip", as in the single chipped tooth in the''' Wood Chipper's''' smile. One of Wood Chipper's costumes denotes a bag of chips sitting on top of the plant's head, featuring yet another definition of the word "chip". Another costume features a pile of poker chips, and yet another depicts a bottle of chip''otle sauce. Upgrades Plant Food Effect When fed Plant Food, Wood Chipper sprays a great shower of wooden microchips (alternatively known as "woodchips") that rain down upon the 5x5 area in front of itself, "microchipping" every zombie in the area with said woodchips. These chips gradually damage zombies much more and much faster than the regular splinter affliction and also combust when the zombie it is attached to dies, creating a damaging, medium-sized explosion to heavily damage other nearby zombies. Enforce-Mint Effect Wood Chipper deals double damage to zombies for the duration. Battle-Mint Effect Wood Chipper deals double damage to zombies for the duration. Level Upgrade ''Shiverpeace doesn't believe in the level system in PvZ2 that made plants completely broken and arguably very overpowered, cashed in on players spending money on coins and seed packets, and also strayed off of what Shiverpeace believes what was one of the most fundamental parts of the main Plants vs. Zombies series; that the game series was too simple to have this kind of scaled, definitive leveling up system of individual plants that additionally made PvZ2 even more P2W than it was before (speaking of this, maybe Shiverpeace should nerf the Power Mints a bit). Almanac Entry Wood Chippers are versatile plants that change attacks depending on the situation and proximity of zombies: whether it be jabbing zombies at close range, spraying widespread showers of woodchips, or swiping zombie headpieces to shred and spit out as damaging debris. The former two attacks also afflict zombies with splinters, which chip away at zombies' health.|description = The other plants are very understandably flustered by the Wood Chipper's rather morbid and alarming way of fighting zombies— by shredding up those of his own kind into mere projectiles either for launching or just for the unapparent fun of it. There are only few who dare confront him about the matter, however; those who do come to return in complete shock, retelling about how his apparently silent lack of comment had only then started to align with the blank and unsettling, yet charmingly welcoming smile permanently stamped onto his face.|icon = |type = png}} Strategies WIP Trivia *This plant was created for the 2019 Plants Contest. *This is the second plant Shiverpeace has created that is a "hybrid" of a unit of machinery and a plant (a woodchipper and woodchips), the first being Briarworks (who is a "hybrid" of a fireworks launcher and a rose). *The amount of time it takes for a Wood Chipper to shred a zombie headpiece depends on the toughness of said headpiece (e.g. undamaged buckets take longer to shred than undamaged cones, but provided the bucket is damaged enough it may take less time than an undamaged cone) *If a Wood Chipper steals the barrel of a Barrelhead Zombie, the following shreds will additionally splinter zombies, though these splinters deal much less damage and wear off over time. The same case goes with Buckethead Pirate, Cart-Head Zombie, and Jurassic Conehead. *Wood Chipper's original almanac entry described the awkward friendship between him and Torchwood, stating how neither exactly wanted to hang out with each other due to them both feeling intimidated by the other's ability; Torchwood would feel threatened by Wood Chipper's woodchipper function whilst Wood Chipper would be frighted by the burning fire upon Torchwood's head. *''Puns, puns glorious puns. They came to Earth to ruin your funs'' Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:2019 Plant Contest